You're kidding me Rewrite
by Companioncube1498
Summary: It's the start of summer any everything seems normal in the Layton household. That is until a familiar face comes into their lives again, bringing twist and turns in the lives of the occupants of the household, and bringing light to hidden secrets. And Luke can help but think, "You're kidding me.." [This is a rewrite of 'You've go to be kidding me!"]
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome ^^ This is the rewritten version of "You've got to be kidding me!" Please, enjoy. [ If you've read the old story, I'd like to warn that this is now 3rd person ] If you have not read the original, please wait until this version over because it has spoilers.**

* * *

Luke lied on his bed, having trouble sleeping. It was the beginning of summer which, unfortunately, meant hot summer nights. Luke sighed and turned to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling. His teddy bear was next to him, making him laugh softly. A fourteen year old still having teddy bears... If he was going to be a gentleman like the professor he needed to pack them up.

_'Eh, I've got a few years." _He thought with a smile, turning and gently grabbing the teddy bear. Hearing a faint creak, Luke blinked in confusion and glanced to the side. The professor stood in the doorway, the light from the hall gently shining on his figure. The professor wore his orange shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his normal brown pants. He, of course, had on his signature hat but lacked his coat. _"I wonder if the Professor couldn't sleep also.."_ Luke thought curiously. Realizing The Professor was going to wake him, Luke laughed softly again. "I'm awake, Professor. It's far too hot to sleep." He heard a chuckle come from The Professor who faintly 'tsk'ed.

"I suppose it is. While I wish you could get proper sleep, this also doesn't mean I'm depriving you of it." The Professor stated.

"You were going to wake me up?" Luke said, tilting his head slightly. Layton's smile faltered and turned into a small frown.

"Yes, I was. We have something Important to discuss downstairs in the dining room. Please hurry and join us Luke. I'll give you a moment to tidy up if you wish." Layton turned to leave, but Luke was confused.

"Wait!" Layton turned around while Luke slapped his hands over his mouth. "Is it, um... It it very important Professor?" Layton laughed softly.

"I wouldn't wake you if it wasn't." He had a point. Luke mentally slapped himself for asking such an obvious question.

"Okay Professor, I'll be down in a moment." Layton nodded and headed off, leaving Luke to get dressed out of sweaty clothes into something more..._clean_. Changing out of his long pajama pants and shirt, he changed into a pair of comfortable shorts and a simple navy shirt. Putting his dirty clothes in a pile, he sighed. Glancing over his hat, he shook his head. He wouldn't need it, It wasn't like he would be in public. But then again, The Professor _was _wearing his hat. _"Ah, forget it."_ he thought and headed downstairs. Walking down the hall, he heard muttering voices.

"It's nice to see you again...even if.." The muttering droned out, but Luke could tell it was Flora's voice.

"I agree with Flora." That was The Professor. "But I do wonder where Luke is. He should be down..." Luke froze a bit. Dang it! He wanted to figure out who this mystery guest was..but if he waited too long surely they wold get confused, or at least suspicious.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.." Luke mumbled, walking forward. There was a candle in the middle of the table, lighting the room gently. _"I suppose it's easier for electric bills.."_ Luke reasoned to himself. Flora got up and handed him tea, which Luke accepted. "Thanks.." He mumbled softly, taking a sip. He hadn't really looked up, feeling a bit embarrassed. Dang it...he didn't like the feeling of being...well, started at. Perhaps The Professor wanted him to sit down? But, he didn't feel like he could at the moment.

"Well, Luke. Now that you're here we can continue." Layton shifted, Luke guessing to the guest whom he had not dared to look at.

"Yes we can, I must say, you've changed a bit Luke."

Luke froze, his eyes widening and shock piercing him like a knife.

He _knew_ that voice. The voice which often held a air of cockiness. The voice which came from lips which often formed in a smirk. The voice he could not determine if the owner was really even their. So, he dared to look up. And there, his eyes met with a _such_ a familiar pair.

"Cat got your tongue, Luke?"

Luke, after hearing the voice, dropped his cup, causing the cup to shatter. The pieces cut his feet and the hot tea harshly burned them.

"Clive.." Luke said, his voice barely above a whisper. Clive's eyes widened and he rushed over to Luke, knelling down and picking up the shards.

"Be more careful Luke! You could have gotten hurt badly." Luke's eyes caught the sight of Clive holding the piece of glass, inches from his legs.

_**"Don't touch me!" **_Luke yelled, backing up in fear, and tripping, making him fall. Clive looked at him, confused and a bit hurt.

"Luke! You still have glass on yo-"

"Just don't touch me! Don't get near me! I-..I got it!" Luke yelled, his hair casting a shadow over his face. The Professor looked at him shocked while Flora bore a more nervous and worried look. Luke slowly gathered up the glass shards, piling them to the side. "See? I...I got it." he muttered softly.

"Luke, I know this is a shock but.." Layton said, looking at Luke in concern.

"You're right. I'm sorry Professor, just a little shocked..." Luke mumbled. Clive's eyes narrowed as he started at Luke. Shocked? Heh, more like terrified. Was He really that horrible?

"Luke, have you been sleeping well?" Clive asked, still staring at Luke. Luke was about to reply, telling him he slept just_ fine, _when The Professor replied.

"Now that you mention it, Luke did say he had trouble sleeping tonight." Luke soon stood, looking to the side.

"We're here to talk about Clive, aren't we? Please, can we focus on that?" Everyone went quiet and Luke took a seat, looking at his lap. Clive's eyes narrowed slightly as he studied Luke.

_"There's something wrong here.."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Luke. You have cuts on your feet." Clive said, a small frown on his face.

"I do?" Luke mumbled Looking down at his feet. He winced as he felt the tea going into the small cuts, making him realize it _did_ hurt. Clive walked up to him, taking out a washrag, and bent down gently wiping Luke's feet. "W-what are you doing?!" Luke asked, slight panic in his voice. Clive chuckled lightly, making Luke Frown. "What's so funny?" He said, crossing his arms and glaring at Clive.

"Just you." Clive responded, making Luke flush.

"What was that?!"

Layton and Flora turned to each other, smiling faintly.

"Well, they seem to be getting along.." Flora mumbled, glancing over at them.

"Indeed… Perhaps this moving in will be easier-"

"CLIVE - I SWEAR TO GOD -WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm cleaning your cuts."

"WITH YOUR GODAMN SALIVA?!"

"Now Luke, a gentleman doesn't curse."

Flora and The Professor looked at each other, both letting out awkward laughs.

"Luke." The Professor said, hoping to get his attention. Luke looked away from Clive, blushing faintly in embarrassment, and looked over at the Professor.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered, much to Clive's amusement. Upon hearing him laugh, Luke faintly kicked his arm, making Clive wince.

"..Well, seeing as you two are already getting along this shouldn't shock you too much, but, Clive will be moving in with us until he can get back onto his feet." Luke started at the Professor before slowly turning his head to look at Clive.

"You're kidding me, right?" Luke said, making Clive give a Look of hurt.

"Luke!" Flora scolded, surprised by Luke's words.

"No I didn't mean it like that! It's just…" Luke went quiet before turning back to Clive. "I'm just shocked you got out…" Luke smiled. "Welcome back." Clive started at him in shock before smiling softly.

"Thank you."

"Well, let's get you to your new room!" Flora said happily, beginning to go down the hall. The Professor nodded in agreement and began walking after Flora. Luke was about to get up, When Clive gently put him over his shoulder.

"Clive what are you doing?!" Luke asked in faint Panic.

"Don't your feet still hurt?" Clive said. Luke blinked in surprise before nodding. "Well, then why are you complaining?" Clive joked.

"Well I'm being treated as a sack of potatoes.."

"Would you prefer a piggy back ride?"

"…Yes…" Clive laughed softly and let Luke shift around. Once Luke was on Clive's back, he gently rested his forehead on Clive's shoulder. The duo soon met up with the Professor and Flora, who were standing outside of the guest room. "Aren't we remolding the guest room?" Luke asked, looking at the professor in confusion.

"I'm quite sure we finished.." The Professor mumbled, Opening the door and looking in. Flora tried to peek in, but the Professor abruptly slammed it shut. "It seems that Luke is correct.." The Professor said, his cheeks lightly reddening in embarrassment.

"Where's Clive going to sleep then?" Luke said. Slowly, everyone began to look over at Luke. "Why are you all- Oh _NO_ NONONONONONO Clive is _not_ sleeping in my room!"

"What a wonderful Idea! Clive can bunk with Luke!" Flora said, The Professor nodding with agreement.

"I'm right here..."Luke said, burying his face on Clive's shoulder in failure.

"It's okay." Clive gently cooed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS TAKING PART OF MY ROOM!" Luke yelled, flustered from Clive's cooing. Flora laughed softly, while the professor chuckled, tsking softly.

"I'll bring up the futon from the Guest room, in the meantime I would unpack some of your belongings Clive." The Professor said. Clive nodded, heading off to Luke's room.

"..."

"..."

"Clive..."

"yes?"

"...Could you..um..just set me down on my bed?" Clive laughed softly.

"Sure." Clive replied, walking over to Luke's bed. He bent down, which let Luke drop down on his bed. Clive smiled, walking over to the door.

"I'll be back in a moment." Clive said, taking his leave. A few moments later, the Professor came in carrying a Futon. After setting it down, he glanced over at Luke.

"Where's Clive?" He asked in confusion.

"He left saying he'd be back in a moment." Luke replied. The Professor nodded before walking over to Luke.

"How are your feet?"he asked. Luke smiled at the professor's concern.

"Just a bit sore, nothing serious." The Professor returned Luke's smile.

"Please try being more careful. You do know to tell me if you get hurt, right?"

"O-of course professor."

"Good. Try getting a nice rest." The Professor said, gently ruffling Luke's hair before taking his leave. A few seconds later, Clive walked back in a small bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Luke asked curiously.

"Oh, just a few sets of clothes." Clive answered. Glancing over, he saw that the Professor had already brought the futon and frowned slightly. "I guess I'll have to thank him later." He mumbled softly. Luke looked at clie curiously, notcing something.

"Did you change while you were getting your things?" He mumbled. Clive laughed.

"Yes, I stopped by the bathroom on the way back." Luke nodded, turning a bit and snuggling down into his blankets. " Night Clive.." He mumbled, already slipping into unconsciousness.

"Good night, Luke" Clive said with a small laugh. Once he was sure luke was asleep, his eyes narrowed and he took out a notebook and pencil.

"_Time to get some clues on what the hell is going on.."_


End file.
